


Keithtober 2k18

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keithtober 2018, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All my prompts for keithtober. [I may miss some days]Ships will varyThis beat my ass.So one shot?





	Keithtober 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh cause this is late....Have a poem :) [keith's pov}  
> [sheith]  
> [kidge... kinda]

Through so much, all those years... Do they mean nothing now?

_Second chance..._

_believe...yourself..._

_I...illness.._

**_Why?_ **

_Dead.....Error..._

_**Its killing me when your away** _

_keith..... found me..._

_K E I T H_

_Lead Voltron...Die_

_We're....family....Alone...._

**_S H I R O_ **

 

 

 

"th"

Who was that?

"eith"

They're saying my name

"Keith!"

"Katie?"

"Keith, What are you doing?"

What am I doing?

"Keith," Her tone changed "You passed out heading to the red lion"

_Lead Voltron_

"Then why am I here? Katie, the hanger is a left, we're at a right."

Her tone got stern.

Wait.

Im on the floor.

"I carried you here."

"Really?"

"Well,"

oh no

"I kinda,"

no no no

"I had to drag you here"

No no no She shouldn't Its bad for her health.

"Katie! You should-"

She gets angrier.

"No! you need to stop! You've been looking for Shiro when we all know he's gone!"

**_No_ **

**_He's not gone_ **

**_I am the RED paladin._ **

**_I'm not meant to lead._ **

**_I will find you Shiro_ **

**_Even if it costs my life_ **


End file.
